Companies ensure security of their systems and data. Some data stored at enterprise systems include personally identifiable and privacy sensitive information. Therefore, such data have to be protected. Enterprise systems provide access to data stored in underlying databases and storages. For example, an application may interact with a database system or data storage to perform operations over stored data. At the same time, companies have to respect the data protection rules and regulations regarding the privacy of stored and manipulated data. For example, companies may store and/or manipulate privacy sensitive data for different business purposes. Data anonymization, such as meter data, may be used with respect to protecting privacy sensitive data. The process of data anonymization includes removing and/or altering data in an effort to make it impossible to determine the privacy information included in the data and inferring the identity of the data source.